Невозможное
by Belka
Summary: Маленькая грустная история, написанная в качестве новогоднего подарка моему другу.


Смотреть – это всё, на что он имел право.

Наблюдатели тысячи лет следили за ходом человеческой истории: собирали данные, фиксировали изменения, обменивались информацией на редких встречах – но никогда, ни при каких условиях не вмешивались.

К счастью, люди нечасто замечали их присутствие. Наблюдатели очень похожи на людей, а лучшая маскировка – это мимикрия, уподобление окружающей среде, поэтому наблюдатель легко затеряется в толпе как камешек на морском берегу.

Для человека время – это линия, это дорога в одну сторону: сколько бы он не петлял, ни сворачивал, вернуться назад нельзя. Наблюдатель легко перемещается во времени, если в этом есть необходимость, и пусть его собственный век так же краток, как человеческий, время не имеет над ним большой власти: наблюдатель почти не стареет внешне.

Невмешательство наблюдателей – это закон. Они беспристрастны и этим отличаются от людей: чувства – этот рудиментарный, никчёмный призрак, обитающий в любом человеке, – чужды наблюдателям, и это – одна из причин тому, что они – в отличие от людей - почти всегда умирают естественной смертью, от старости.

…Август видел обрушение моста. Пёстрая лавина машин – кое-где фуры своей огромной массой сминали легковые автомобили – медленно ползла в воду. Август в бинокль наблюдал за происходящим с берега.

Он уже знал, что будет: десятки жертв – большинство просто возвращались домой всей семьёй, весело проведя выходные, ущерб в миллионы долларов, несколько лет на строительство нового моста.

Холлисы тоже погибнут. Это неизбежно. Август много раз возвращался в этот день – иногда события слегка изменяются, пространственно-временной континуум никто не отменял – но здесь всегда всё было одинаково: катастрофа, смерть, горе.

Кристин Холлис была спасена. Её родители – нет.

Август знал её жизнь по минутам. Однажды увидев её в этот печальный день – Кристин тогда было шесть, – он с тех пор, когда выпадало свободное время, путешествовал по её жизни.

… Ей три года, она в первый раз в зоопарке. Через несколько лет её кожа приобретёт тонкий светлый тон, какой бывает у цветков яблони, но сейчас её щёки, румяные, бархатистые, перемазаны сладкой ватой.

… Ей тридцать два, она выносит корзину со свежевыстиранным бельём на задний двор, чтобы развесить его на верёвках. Вечереет, и оранжевые лучи заходящего солнца бьют ей прямо в лицо. Август однажды был на площади Сан-Марко и наблюдал за стаями голубей. Когда взлетающий голубь попадает в луч света, его крылья светятся изнутри будто жемчуг. Руки Кристин, расправляющие простыню на верёвке, просвечивают тускло-огненным сиянием и кажутся Августу похожими на голубиные крылья.

… Ей пятьдесят восемь, у неё ни намёка на седину. Её волосы такие же блестящие, тёмно-русые, как сорок лет назад. Кристин всё так же любит читать, сидя в кафе.

Когда ей было тридцать шесть, она часто ходила с дочерью в Центральный Парк, они разглядывали картинки в детских книгах, читали стихи и сказки, а Август – с другой стороны озера – наблюдал, как её пальцы рассеянно тонут в светлых завитках волос дочери.

Потом, когда ей было двадцать четыре, Август узнал, что она купила билет на самолёт до Рима. На самолёт, который должен рухнуть в океан. Более трёхсот жертв.

Это нужно было исправить. Необходимо. Он видел её жизнь до самого конца, и в ней не должно было случиться этого рейса.

Наблюдатели никогда не нарушают законы. Нарушение правил наблюдателей может повлечь за собой самое суровое наказание. Нарушение законов людей может обернуться катастрофой в человеческом мире.

Август предпочёл первое. Кристин почти не сопротивлялась – наблюдатели гораздо сильней людей – и сумел быстро ввести ей снотворное, пока она билась в его руках. Он похитил её среди бела дня, как только она вышла из университета.

По дороге в отдалённый мотель Август думал о ярости и отчаянье, которые он видел в её глазах, и часто поглядывал на свои руки: ему казалось, будто в его ладонях сохранилось ощущение чужого тела, ткани, волос, живого тепла.

… Ему нужно было оставить её. Ненадолго. Другие наблюдатели уже знают обо всём и ждут его объяснений. И ещё ему нужно было встретиться с этим учёным, Уолтером. Он знает, он должен знать, что делать.

Август крепко привязал руки Кристин к спинке кровати и ушёл.

… Всё, как он и думал. Он нарушил естественный ход истории. Это противозаконно. Напрасно Август много раз говорил им, что Кристин важна, необходима для истории. Старший из наблюдателей сообщил ему, что его «ошибка» будет исправлена. Август знал, что это значит: человек с пистолетом уже вышел на охоту за Кристин.

… Август вернулся вовремя. Она хотела бежать. Ухитрилась вырвать доску из спинки кровати, но упала на пол, не успев освободиться от верёвок.

- Что вам нужно от меня? Зачем вы меня похитили?!

Снова этот тон: отчаянье, гнев, страх.

Август вдруг увидел под верёвками на её руках огромные синяки.

- Я причинил тебе боль, - пробормотал он и посмотрел ей в лицо.

Несмотря на своё состояние, Кристин была поражена: его светлые глаза – прозрачно-голубой лёд – затуманила растерянная, робкая печаль.

Она повторила свой вопрос.

Легчайшая тень пробежала по бесстрастному лицу:

- Я лучше покажу тебе.

Он включил телевизор, и она увидела всё: свой самолёт, тонущий в ночных водах океана, бесполезные спасательные вертолёты и катера, свет прожекторов и бесконечную смерть.

Потом Август снова ушёл. Он знал, она дождётся его возвращения. Ему нужен был совет Уолтера Бишопа.

…Когда они встретились, пожилой учёный стал что-то говорить ему о своём сыне, Питере, даже умолял о чём-то… Но Августу нужен был совет.

- Мне нужна Ваша помощь, - голос его прозвучал словно у механической игрушки. Уолтер Бишоп спросил его – так же, как и другие наблюдатели, - что такого важного в Кристин, почему было необходимо сохранить ей жизнь. Но Август не смог ответить.

И он получил совет. Бесценный – кажется, так называют люди подобные вещи.

- Если Вы не смогли убедить Ваших друзей в её важности, значит, Вы сами должны сделать её важной.

…Он вернулся и кратко рассказал ей, что нужно делать. Времени совсем не осталось, быть может, всего минут пять – десять. Пока Август говорил, она смотрела на него.

Он отодвинул матрас с кровати: в образовавшемся пространстве вполне мог поместиться невысокий человек.

Август взял её за руку, чтобы помочь спрятаться. Кристин показалось, что в ощущении его узкой ладони, источающей тонкое тепло, есть что-то нездешнее.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, словно запоминая: высокий абсолютно лысый мужчина в чёрном костюме – в лунном свете естественная бледность Августа казалась мраморной белизной, а тонкие черты лица были будто изваяны самым искусным резцом; и девушка с копной тёмно-русых, спутанных волос. Август заметил, как лунный свет плещется на дне её тёмных глаз, и рассеяно подумал о том, что хотел бы вернуться в этот момент ещё раз – ради этого зрелища, но тут же спохватился: ничего этого уже не будет.

Потом он спрятал её и стал ждать киллера.

Август уже знал, что болен чувствами. Пребывание среди людей не прошло бесследно. Это было не просто вне правил – такого вообще никогда не было. Впрочем, уже всё равно.

… Он сумел обойти систему. Он нарушил закон и не нарушил его одновременно.

Убийца был обезврежен благодаря Питеру Бишопу и агенту ФБР Оливии Данэм. Ничего этого Август не видел – он лежал перед дверью в свой номер в мотеле, чувствуя, как жизнь вытекает из него вместе с тёмной кровью из раны на груди: киллер потратил патрон на него, не на Кристин.

Потом подъехал Сентябрь – второй наблюдатель - и забрал Августа.

- Зачем ты это сделал? – Сентябрь щурился, ослеплённый фарами встречных автомобилей. – Чем она так важна?

- Я видел всю её жизнь, - медленно и тяжело промолвил Август. – Её родители погибли при обрушении моста, много лет назад. Я впервые увидел её тогда. Ей было всего шесть…

Он почувствовал, как стекленеют его глаза: нужно было сомкнуть веки, дать глазам отдохнуть, но он знал, что тогда у него не хватит сил вновь открыть их.

- Она была очень сильная… Я видел это. Такая маленькая… Я не знаю… Она однажды попала в поле моего зрения… И так и не ушла.

Его дыхание стало редким и почти неслышным. Сентябрь взглянул на него в зеркало заднего вида.

- Она должна была остаться в живых… Наблюдение за ней вызывало во мне такие странные эмоции, - медленный, судорожный вздох, - Наверное, это их люди называют чувствами, - он колебался. - Наверное, я её люблю.

Он посмотрел в зеркало, встретился взглядом с Сентябрём.

- Теперь ей ничего не грозит? Теперь она в безопасности?

Сентябрь посмотрел на дорогу:

- Да. Ты сделал её важной.

Молчание.

- Теперь она является причиной гибели одного из нас.

Сентябрь заметил, как слеза скатилась из уже мёртвых глаз Августа, и почувствовал тёплую влагу на собственных щеках.

///

На следующий день Бишопы – отец и сын – навестили Кристин Холлис.

- Этот человек, в чёрном костюме, - Уолтер Бишоп слегка замялся, - он просил меня передать Вам кое-что, если он сам не сможет.

С этими словами он извлёк из-за пазухи потрёпанного плюшевого медвежонка. Это был тот самый медвежонок, которого отец купил Кристин много лет назад, накануне крушения моста.


End file.
